Senseless
by Lucipurr
Summary: It's the year of 2230 and Karkat Vantas has been trying to live a normal life away from civilization along with his friends. He's a mutant. How will he survive in a world full of people who are senseless and are trying to kill his type? Will he be able to save his friends? John Egbert is a young boy trying to fit in. When will he realize he has to speak up to save his friends?


**Story Name: **_Senseless_

**Author: **_Lucipurr_

**Rating:**_T/M_

**Description: **_It's the year of 2230 and Karkat Vantas has been trying to live a normal life away from civilization along with his friends. He's an outcast. A mutant. How will he survive in a world full of people who are senseless and are trying to kill his mutant kind? Will he be able to save humanity from totally being wiped out? John Egbert is a normal 17 year old boy who is trying to make a decent living with his father. He never questioned the governments ways because he knew he would be made an example of if he dared to question anything out loud. But will he ever learn to speak up when someone he cares about is in terrible danger?_

* * *

Their screams were impossible to miss… They echoed throughout the entire over-populated town. It was almost laughable at how not a single soul chose to help these poor people. These screeches belonged to a certain group of mutants who live among the normal people today. These freaks of nature look almost exactly like how their ancestors used to look hundreds of years ago. They have sickening colored hair and eyes, they are able to inhale scents that would make anyone else sick to their stomach. These mutants could taste the most toxic foods and even feel dangerous materials against their skin. They just weren't normal… They had to be completely wiped out.

_I wish I could help those screams… For the first few months when the Reformers began hunting down the mutants I could match the screams to a face. However now faces did not matter. It's not like I knew these… mutants anyway. This doesn't make sense though. They're just people! So what if they look and act differently? It's not like their existence is hurting anyone! _

* * *

A gentle sigh left John Egbert's lips as he lazily strolled through the dirt streets of his town. It was exactly 1 o'clock in the afternoon and there still haven't been any screams heard in the distance. This could be a very good thing, but at the same time very bad. John however did not want to fill his mind with depressing thoughts. He had more important events to worry about for the day. Today was the day John was going to see his friend Jade, who left this pathetic town about three months ago when offered a job as a firearm expert for the Government. How could she refuse the amazing money they were offering her? Compared to the five dollars you make a day here, she was basically rich.

You two agreed to meet at a small little cafe you used to enjoy as kids. It was a quiet little place where you could talk about secrets and not worry about anything getting out because the elderly people working there respected what you say and keep quiet. That and the place was empty besides for the couple who owned it.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ John was never a quiet person. His footsteps could be heard from down the block, but no one really cared. No one was even out on the dirt road to listen to his animal like steps since everyone stayed in their houses to hide from the Reformers who were around almost every single corner. The Reformers were these huge men and women in full body armor and guns bigger than themselves. Living in a poor town meant they could do anything they want to you from taking your money to killing you because you "provoked" them.

He was here. John paused at the door of the cafe, pulling his hand out of his jacket pocket and hesitantly raising it to the doorknob. Was Jade already there? Before she worked for the Reformers she was always late when meeting friends, but maybe they changed her. His hand gently touched the cold metal doorknob and his entire palm and fingertips went numb. It was the same feeling you would get if your hand fell asleep. To you it may be painful, but for John he has lived with the feeling all of his life. He effortlessly turned the knob and entered the small cafe. As soon as he released the doorknob, the pins and needles feeling left his hand.

This place was the same as it always used to be. It was small, but had a welcoming feel to it with the dim lights that filled the room. John took a deep breath in as his lips curled into a smile. The room smelled exactly the same as outside did.

John's dark eyes met Jade's light ones after looking around the room for a moment. There she was… his goofy best friend who could easily be mistaken as his twin because they were so similar (It was probably the teeth). "John!" Jade instantly shot up from her seat at one of the tables and made her way over to her old friend, wrapping her arms around him. The hug was a bit of an uncomfortable feeling for both of them since wherever their bodies met, pins and needles formed again. The hug did not last long.

"Jade!" John exclaims after releasing her. The pins and needles vanished as soon as they were not touching. "How are you?! I have't seen you in what? Three months? It feels like forever! What have you been doing this entire time? You have to tell me everything!"

"Wow okay! John give me a minute will you? We just met and you're already bombarding me with a ton of questions!" Despite her somewhat stern words, the playful smile forming on her face proved that she would give him the answers he was looking for. "Working for the Reformers is a lot better than some make it out to be! It's actually a lot of fun since I'm not doing anything dangerous or bad! They keep me at headquarters all the time and I work with a team developing bigger and better guns! They feed me, pay me, and even gave me a companion who must be my best friend of all times!"

"Best friend of all times? I thought that was me and if not me it was Dave or Rose!" John protests.

"Well, John. You nor Rose or Dave look like a dog to me! They gave me my own personal dog whom I named Bec and he is amazing! He's always looking out for me like a good dog and best friend!"

And that's how they passed their entire time together. The two friends sat down, talked, and laughed together for more than an hour. They brought up silly experiences the other missed out on and also explained the serious parts of their life.

"Now…. They treat you with respect right, Jade?" John could't help, but to bring up her job as a Reformer even though they left that topic almost an hour ago.

"What do you mean? I already told you I'm having a great time!" Jade proves to John she was telling the truth by flashing him a bright smile. How was she supposed to tell him that everything was okay except for when she witnesses some of the mutant killings? Jade was not mentally prepared to arrive to her new job and watch as a mutant tried to escape from one of the Reformers only feet away from her. Unfortunately for this mutant luck was not on his side and as soon as he took a step away the Reformer yanked on the chain that kept him within a certain distance. After that the Reformer proceeded to beat the crap out of this mutant and end his life by connecting his fist to their neck and breaking it. That was the simplest death Jade witnessed and she has not seen a death better than that.

Jade wanted to tell John everything… That it was terrible to see what they were doing to these people. Every single mutant that is captured is then given a pair of cuffs around their wrists that are connected by a chain. The chain is connects about fifteen to twenty mutants together and they have at most a yard separating them from each other. Diseases passed way too easily where the mutants were kept and even killed. Hell… they were treated like animals. If they wanted to make room for new mutants and had to rid of the some they already have, they would tie heavy rocks to their ankles in a bag. That wasn't too bad until they put them on board of a ship and pushed them off when they were in the middle of an ocean. The reformers would laugh and watch as the mutants used their laugh dying breath to scream for help, but there was no help. The chain started by the first mutant flying off the edge of the ship and the rocks pulling them down to the bottom of the ocean to drown them. One by one they flew off, collapsing to the wooden floor with a loud thud before being sent over the edge into the black waters.

However many things had to be left unsaid. So Jade just continued to tell the good parts of being a Reformer… so technically she wasn't lying.

"Besides, John. The pay is amazing! I'm defiantly being treated with respect." The mutants weren't though.. It wasn't fair. So what if these people didn't have black or white/blonde hair? Just because they had red or brown hair meant they were a freak? Just because their eyes were blue or green or hazel meant they had to die? It doesn't make sense to Jade. Why can these people who were their neighbors at one point grown up being able to taste foods normal people can't and smell things like flowers? How come when they touched something or someone their skin didn't go numb? It wasn't fair. They could probably see in color too!

Ah yes. Was it mentioned that if you were "normal" you were colorblind? Well now it's been mentioned.

"I trust your word for it then." John says quietly and pushes his glasses up on his nose. Everything was quiet again. There must be a problem… why else would the town be quiet? So many mutants tried to blend in by dying their hair and wearing sunglasses all the time, but it didn't work… The reformers could tell they weren't normal and would hunt them down. Does that mean the people hiding succeeded to live another day or were all mutants in this area finally hunted down again?

"John, do me a favor." Jade murmurs while glancing at the wooden door of the cafe. This entire time the old couple who owned the place carried out their own private conversation across the room and it was only now they looked up at their two visitors. Jade was aware of their staring and leans across the table with her elbows propping her up to whisper in his ears. "If you have the power to stop a mutant for being captured by a Reformer… try and do it."

John could only stare at Jade with a dumb look on his face. Did Jade really just tell him to go against a reformer and risk his life for someone he doesn't know? Was she insane? The reformers have already made examples of other townspeople trying to be heroes by killing them in front of everyone! He doesn't want his blood to become one with the dirt road they walk on everyday! Jade looked so serious though… Her statement was followed by a "I might tell you everything one day."

Jade took one last glance at the old couple who returned to their conversation and stood up. "Now, lets go on a walk. I want to see the town and how our friends are doing before I must leave again."

* * *

It felt like the devil had pissed on his wounds. His screams that would have echoed throughout the town were instead absorbed into a pillow he bit into as his friend continued to tend to his wounds. This was the one time he wished he was "normal". He wouldn't have to experience such terrible pain and go through the shame of even crying.

"Karkat, dear. You have to calm down. I am almost done. Just take in one more deep breath for me? Ah, yes. Okay. Thank you." Her voice was so sweet and sympathetic to the boy in pain. Karkat Vantas, one of the limited mutants still not captured, turned to his life long friend with a large frown on his face.

"Thanks, Kanaya." If this had been Terezi helping him he probably would have made a rude comment or something, but he could never say something terrible to Kanaya. Kanaya Maryam was almost the same case as Karkat. Yes they were both mutants, but she had (dare he say) beautiful jade green eyes and light brown hair while he on the other hand had hazel eyes and red hair. To everyone who was considered normal they were freaks of nature and apparently had to die.

Well Karkat vowed to Kanaya and Terezi (who was who knows where) that he would keep them alive for as long as possible. So they did one of the most ridiculous things ever. They ran away from their town, dyed their hair black, and lived as a trio in an abandoned house in the woods. Now this place was anything but home sweet home. The floor was falling apart in some places, the windows were broken, and the roof should collapse on them any day now.

They still managed to live as a happy family.

"That fucking wild dog should know better than to mess with something bigger than itself! I should take a stick and shove it-"

"Karkat Vantas!" Kanaya instantly cut off the young boy with her motherly tone of voice. Such language should not be coming from him, but he's been saying it for so long that there was really no point in stopping him.

"Yeah! That's my name! Thanks for pointing out the obvious captain obvious! No you aren't even a captain! You don't deserve to be called a captain! Oh look at that! You were just downgraded from captain to a fucking sailor! Thank you sailor obvious!" Well that was probably the shittiest thing to ever leave his mouth. Kanaya on the other hand did not mind. She merely shrugged off his loud and obnouxious comment.

They've hid from Reformers for about four years now. Five years ago marks the time when mutants started being captured and sold as slaves or killed, but it wasn't too much of a problem then. The trio was fortunate enough to leave before they could be targeted however they lost all of their friends.

There wasn't a day Kanaya didn't think about trying to figure out a way to keep Terezi and Karkat safe. The young woman tried to come up with reasons as to why they were mutants and yet their old friends weren't. Their answers would only be found in the past and in books and diaries. There was one person Kanaya knew who had a diary who may hold answers.

She was a childhood friend. She had a very sarcastic and rude nature to those who bugged her and had no problem speaking her mind, but she meant well and Kanaya saw the good in her. Vriska Serket was one person who would may hold the key to the answers she needs, but Vriska was normal… Vriska was probably a Reformer for all she knew. Unless Kanaya decides to one day hunt her childhood friend down, why they were mutants will remain a secret.

Karkat was still mumbling inaudible things and rubbing at his wounds. There were gashes all over his body and plenty of scars to match them. If only he could take it easy on himself and give himself a break, but he saw that training every single day might aid in his survival.

"Oh Karkles! Kanaya!" And there was Terezi.. Here to probably anger him even more. When you've lived with the same people for five years you may (will) go insane.

"What the hell do you want from my oh so miserable life?!" Karkat yells as Terezi enters the living room with a giant paper bag in her hands. Was that what Kanaya thinks it is?

"Terezi, did you risk your life and-"

"And get us fresh food we can survive on from a nearby town? Yes. Yes I did. Did I almost blow my cover? No. I only talked to these two kids who were walking around so they could direct me to a nearby shop. And no I didn't steal. Does that answer all of your unanswered questions, mother?" A large smile spread across her face as she set the bag down on the table which creaked under the weight of the food.

There were fruits, fish and even some meat for them to survive for probably a week or maybe more. The fish they would have to eat tonight and tomorrow along with the fruits which may last a few days longer. However if they used salt to dry out the meat and preserve it that could last them maybe a two weeks depending one when they decide to eat it? They'll just have to use spices to give it flavor when they do eat it.

"Terezi this is great, but are you sure you didn't like bribe the owner or anything?" Karkat mutters as he begins pulling out each item to examine it.

Kanaya just remained quiet as she watched Terezi's movements. She was covered in dirt which wasn't unnatural for the three. Yes there was running water (lucky for them) but that doesn't mean they showered every day. At least, Terezi and Karkat didn't. Kanaya did. But still, this was a little too amazing. How did she get a hand on all of this food.

"Okay so maybe I didn't tell you guys everything. Those two kids ended up in the same shop and the girl was all excited and stuff about being there after three months or something? Apparently she was so excited she decided to buy anything I wanted, so I took advantage of the situation and got us food. You're welcome."

So she could have blown her cover somehow? Terezi is lucky there are clear skies and she can wear sunglasses to hide her blue eyes.

"Well thanks Terezi for being our hero of the day. Now lets figure out to do with this shit before we eat it all at once. Kanaya stop staring like some kind of fool and help us!"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

So yes here is chapter one of Senseless. I hope you guys like where it's kinda going. Reviews would be awesome just because it's inspiration and makes me see that this story is actually worth writing. Sorry if there are any mistakes but it's 12 am and I lazily read over it before posting. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
